Polvina
Polvina is the Octopus Princess. Her best friends are Ester and Tubarina, who always have great adventures with each other and often get themselves in trouble. She loves to read and draw and has a pet octopus named Tentie. Polvina is a quiet and peaceful girl, shy as octopuses, but she is also very smart and fun, always having a solution when she or her friends are in trouble. When her friends get into arguments with each other, Polvina usually acts as a mediator, reminding them of the right way to solve their problems. She also admires her father, the Octopus King, and wishes to be a great ruler like him one day. Depiction Polvina has pink hair in the shape of an octopus, which is actually like a crown that represents her kingdom. She also wears a pink tube top (bandeau) and a matching skirt. In the book series, Polvina had pink heart-shaped pasties on her chest, which was changed to a tube top for the animated series. Character highlights In The Diary, Polvina’s red diary is taken along with some other red things belonging to other students. After going on a chase around the library with her friends, Polvina learns that the red items were taken by a mimic octopus. It is revealed that Polvina’s diary did not contain any secrets, but rather ideas for school projects. In The Toy, Polvina finds a box with a tiny octopus doll along with a card written in a mysterious language. After learning from her father that the card is written in the ancient language of the Abysmal Kingdom, she goes down there with her friends to find out what the card and toy are. It is there that they meet the Abysmal Princess Bia and learn that the card is a get-well card. Returning home, Polvina learns from her mother that the toy was a gift from the Abysmal King, who visited when Polvina was a toddler, but since she was sick at the time, he put it away in a safe place and presumably forgot to tell her where he put it. When a mass of crabs on a migration swarm the Octopus Palace in Homeless, Polvina and her family are forced to move out. While her parents stay at her aunt’s place, Polvina switches between staying with Ester and Tubarina when the Crab Prince Sirilo is unable to move them on. However, things did not go the way she expected because Ester wants to play with her while Tubarina constantly hums, talks and snores on top of Gummy getting territorial. Polvina eventually decides to get Sirilo again, but when he is still unable to get them to move on, she tricks the crabs into leaving. When Polvina tells Ester and Tubarina how it was hard to live with them, they point out that it was even harder to live with her because she sleepwalks and sleepeats. During a rehearsal for the school concert in Stage Fright, Polvina becomes nervous and freezes up when it comes the girls’ turn to perform. When Ester and Tubarina know about this, they suggest to Polvina that she move around the stage, but it does not help. On the night of the concert, Ester and Tubarina initially mess up on purpose so nothing that Polvina does will be worse than what they did. Polvina seemingly overcomes her stage fright and their performance goes smoothly. In Best Friends, Polvina finds a nautilus and makes a wish for her best friend. Ester and Tubarina attempt to find out who Polvina made the wish for because they want to know who her best friend is. Tubarina claims that she was Polvina’s best friend since their first day in preschool because she shared her lunch with her when she forgot, while Ester claims that she was because before that, Polvina hurt her knee and she helped her put a bandage on it. However, Polvina tells them that neither of them were her first friends; when she started preschool a few days after Ester and Tubarina and tried to play with them, they made such a fuss that she left them alone – it wasn’t until a few weeks later that they let her play with them. When Ester and Tubarina hear this, they ostracise Polvina, which leads her to find the nautilus again and make another wish. After Polvina saves them from moray eels, she tells them that she made the wish for Salacia, because she felt that their home is everyone’s best friend. In The Carnival, the class asks Polvina to organise a float for the Salacian Carnival. Despite her asking everyone to help with the float, she eventually ends up designing, building and driving the float herself. When the float crashes and Polvina is tasked with cleaning the mess up, everyone feels guilty for not helping her work on the float and they decide to help her before parading her as the carnival queen. When Ester and Tubarina see that Marcello and Hugo have taken advantage of Polvina by having her do their homework for them in The Bad Princess, they decide to teach them a lesson by having her play a trick on them, despite her saying that it would not be nice to do so. Marcello and Hugo are blamed for the mess that ensued, which leads Polvina to feel bad about playing the trick. She tells the Shark King that she, Ester and Tubarina were responsible for what happened. While they are cleaning up the garden, Ester and Tubarina tell Polvina that she could never be a bad princess, to which Polvina somewhat proves herself by accidentally causing some parrotfish to poke at them. While helping Ester gather gemstones from a crumbling cave in The Accident, Polvina hurts her leg and Ester, feeling bad for what happened, decides to take care of her. Eventually, Polvina’s leg gets better after a week, but she still wants Ester to keep helping her. Ester discovers this and breaks off her friendship with Polvina. After three days without Ester talking to her, Polvina decides to go back to the cave and get the gemstone that Ester wanted. Tubarina tells this to Ester and they get Polvina out of the cave just as it collapses. In The Birds, Polvina frequently goes up a mountain called The Thumb to study a family of albatross in the hope that she can fly. With help from Ester and Tubarina, Polvina makes a big sky kite and tests it. When it fails, Polvina goes to look at a Drylander aeroplane to see how it flies, but it takes off with Polvina on it. One of the albatross goes out and saves Polvina, at which point she decides to give up on her flying experiments. In The Bite, Polvina gets too close to a turtle laying eggs on a remote Dryland island and gets bitten. From that point on, she becomes paranoid of every creature she sees, including Gummy and Tentie. Over the next few weeks, Ester and Tubarina help Polvina overcome her paranoia, but it seemingly does not work. When the girls go back to see the baby turtles hatching, they encounter a boar and Polvina gets chased when she seemingly provokes it. After Polvina somehow ends up on top of the boar, they somehow get tied up in some vines, allowing the baby turtles to go into the sea safely. With this, Polvina is no longer afraid of turtles after having confronted something much scarier. Category:Princesses Category:Females